Toon Party
Toon Party is a 2016 American 3D computer-animated fantasy musical comedy film produced by Go!Studios for 20th Century Fox. It was directed by John Stevenson and Rob Minkoff from a screenplay by Dan Fogelman, Nicholas Stoller, Brad Copeland, Jon Vitti, Jonathan Aibel, and Glenn Berger. and a story by Peter Ramsey, and stars the voices of Jesse McCartney, Amy Poehler, Seth Rogen, Bill Hader, Sarah Vowell, Josh Peck, Jason Sudeikis, Josh Gad, Danny McBride, Patton Oswalt, Ty Burrell, Katie Crown, Stephen Kramer Glickman, Keegan-Michael Key, Tony Hale, Jordan Peele, Andy Samburg, and Grant Palmer. Toon Party premiered at the Regency Village Theater on November 27, 2016 and was released in the United States on December 9, 2016 by 20th Century Fox. It received positive reviews from critics, who praised its animation, score, vocal performances, and humor. The film grossed $587.7 million on its $90 million budget at the worldwide box office. It launched a expanded franchise, with a television series premiering in 2017 and a sequel scheduled for release in 2020. Plot The Toons Are Cartoon Characters And They Lived In Toonville And They Like To Sing Dance And Hug When The Toons Sees The Green Pig The Pigs Didn't Sing Dance Or Hug When The Green Pig Eats The Toon After Eating The Toon The Pigs Imprison The Toons And Eat Them Every Year Called Toonstice When Their Leader King Peppy Bring His Toon Daughter Named Joy After Joy Is Grew Up When She Met A Toon Called Alonzo Who Is Joy's boyfriend When The Two Toons Named Matt And Linus And The Party Started With Fireworks A King Pig Named Mudbeard Kidnapped Angelina Lincoln Matthew Red Chuck Bomb Tulip Junior Carl The Smileys Matt And Linus Then Joy Is Set To Find Her Friends When Joy And Alonzo Met A New Puppet Pal Named Jose Jose Tells Joy And Alonzo To Go To Pig City Once Inside The Pig Castle Joy Saves Her Friends When Joy Tells Her Friends When Matt And Linus Were Alive When Alonzo Tells Joy As A Child And His Grandma Was Took Away Then Joy Is confirmed Then Joy Alonzo Lincoln Angelina Matthew Red Chuck Bomb Tulip Junior Carl And The Smileys Are Kidnapped The Toons Are Caught Mudbeard Matt And Linus Were Chefs And They Put The Toons In The Cart Causing The Toons To Turn Grey When Alonzo Sings True Colors Causing The Toons To Get Their Color Back The Pigs Didn't Eat The Toons Causing The Pigs To Make Them Happy Then Mudbeard Tries To Kill The Toons Then Knocked Out Into The Cart And Sent Rolling Out Of Pig City Mudbeard Is Set On Fire With Matt And Linus Who Their Still In His Pouch The Toons And The Pigs Celebrate Joy Is Now Queen Of The Toons Joy And Alonzo Share A Hug In A Post Credits Scene Mudbeard Matt And Linus's Cart Stops Rolling Mudbeard Prepares To Eat Matt And Linus But They Soon Find Out They Are On Top Of A Monster Who Opens His Mouth And Eats Them Cast * Jesse McCartney as Alonzo * Amy Poehler as Joy * Sarah Vowell as Angelina / Tulip * Bill Hader as Leonard / King Mudbeard * Grant Palmer as Lincoln Loud * Seth Rogen as Matthew * Jason Sudeikis as Red * Josh Gad as Chuck * Danny McBride as Bomb * Maya Rudolph as Matilda * Kate McKinnon as Stella * Ty Burrell as Matt * Josh Peck as Jose Maldonaldo * Andy Samberg as Junior * Katie Crown as Princess Joanna / Tulip * Tony Hale as Ross * Keegan-Michael Key as Alpha / Judge Peckinpah * Stephen Kramer Glickman as Pigeon Toady * Jordan Peele as Beta * Elijah Wood as Jeremy * Patton Oswalt as Steve Smiley * Nick Kroll as Linus * Jonah Hill as Carl * Neil Patrick Harris as Carl's Robot Additional voices *Stephen Kramer Glickman *Carlos Alazraqui *John Cygan *Rob Minkoff *Bob Bergen *Danny Mann *Jim Ward *David Cowgill *Debi Derryberry *Yuri Lowenthal *Terri Douglas *Bill Farmer *Lori Alan *Eddie Frierson *Jackie Gonneau *Nicholas Stoller *Barbara Goodson *John Stevenson *Catherine Cavadini *June Christopher *Nicholas Guest *Jess Harnell *Jason Harris *John Venzon *Carter Hastings *Bridget Hoffman *Phil LaMarr *Mona Marshall *Aaron Fors *Scott Menville *Lynwood Robinson *Max Mittelman *Laraine Newman *Bryce Papenbrook *Ash Brannon *Tara Strong *Fred Tatasciore *Kirk Thornton *Steve O'Connell *Hynden Walch *Audrey Wasilewski *Matthew Wood Release Toon Party premiered at the Regency Village Theater on November 27, 2016 and was released the film in the United States in 3D, 2D, IMAX 3D, and Dolby Cinema on December 9, 2016, in the United Kingdom on December 30, 2016, and in Australia on December 26, 2016. Toon Party was initially scheduled for release on November 4, 2016, but in July 2015, It was moved forward to December 16, 2016 to avoid competition with DreamWorks Animation's Trolls. Later in May 2016, Toon Party was pushed back a week back to December 9, 2016 to avoid competition with Lucasfilm's Rogue One. Marketing The official teaser trailer was released on January 27, 2016 and was shown before Kung Fu Panda 3, Zootopia, Eric Stern's Robbie the Dog, The Jungle Book, and The Angry Birds Movie. The official theatrical trailer was released on June 13, 2016 and was shown before Finding Dory, The BFG, The Secret Life of Pets, Ghostbusters, Ice Age: Collision Course, and Kubo and the Two Strings. The second theatrical trailer was released on September 21, 2016 and was shown before Storks, Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life, Trolls, and Moana. TV spots aired between November and December of 2016. Video game A video game based on the film, titled Toon Party: Crazy Party, was released on December 9, 2016 (the same day that the film was released). Developed by Papaya Studio and published by Activision, the game was released for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. the Nintendo Switch version was released on March 17, 2017 Home media Toon Party was released on Digital HD on March 3, 2017, and on Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D, 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray, and DVD on March 14, 2017 by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. The release included a short film, titled How to Become a Toon. As of September 2018, the film is available to watch on Netflix. Production The film was first announced in March 2013, John Stevenson and Nicholas Stoller was hired by the studio to create and write Toon Party, while S.M.A.R.T: Family of Spies director Rob Minkoff was attached to direct the film. More coming soon! Reception Box office Toon Party grossed $243.2 million in the United States and Canada and $344.5 in other countries for a worldwide total of $587.7 million, against a budget of $90 million. In the United States and Canada, Toon Party was released alongside Office Christmas Party and the expansions of Miss Sloane and Nocturnal Animals, and was projected to gross $35–45 million from 4,044 theaters in its opening weekend. It made $12.3 million on its first day, including $1.6 million from Thursday night previews, which it went on to debut to $39.3 million, finishing first at the box office. In its second weekend the film made $29.8 million, finishing second behind newcomer Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. In its third weekend the film made $19.2 million (including $26.7 million over the five-day Christmas frame), finishing fourth. The film finished its theatrical run on April 13, 2017 with a domestic gross of $243.2 million. Critical response On review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 81% based on 126 reviews; the average rating is 6.9/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Toon Party brings its instantly recognizable characters to the big screen in a big adventure that, while geared toward the younger set, isn't without rewards for parents." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 56 out of 100 based on 31 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale. Michael Rechtshaffen of The Hollywood Reporter gave the film a positive review and said: "Ultimately, the 'get happy' moral of the story, while trite compared to something like GoAnimate Studios' Puppet Pals, is sufficiently sweet enough for its audience. Did you expect more from a piece of candy?" Peter Hartlaub of San Francisco Chronicle wrote: "Toon Party lives up to the first groundbreaking Go!Studios box office smash, except the plot is very familiar." Lindsey Bahr of The Associated Press gave the film a positive review by writing, "Whoever is running Go!Studios appears to be allowing the lunatics to run the asylum. And that is a wonderful thing." Samantha Ladwig of IGN gave the film 5.5/10 and said that Toon Party is charmless with rote obligation. This is a kid's film for hire, with none of the creativity, emotion and design that elevate the genre to art, or even simply a fun time at the movies." Joe Morgenstern of The Wall Street Journal gave the film a negative review, saying Toon Party is a loud, lazy, very long, laugh-starved cash grab that cynically exploits its target audience that feels like it should have been released on home video." Alonso Duralde of TheWrap said the film "The whole movie seems to be on fast-forward, with crushingly brainless dialogue, hollow imagery and no way of slowing down the febrile action or making sense of the chaotic plot." Accolades Spin-offs Television series Coming soon! Television special A holiday special based on the film was aired on Fox on Wednesday, November 21, 2018.